Gold Dwarf
Personality/Behavior The name "Gold Dwarf" along with referencing their origins in the Gold Mountains, refers to their intense materialistic sensibilities and obsession with amassing gold. Unlike their far more cruel and sullen Deep Dwarf cousins however, there quest for wealth is more out of a sense of importance their own race holds in bringing prosperity to the Burning Sands, filling each with a self righteous arrogance that they are normally oblivious too. Many other dwarves find their beliefs dishonorable but can't deny the end result is well worth the moral ambiguity. Description/Biology Gold Dwarves are build the same as Hill Dwarve, slightly taller than common Dwarves (around 4 1/2 to 5 feet) and slightly more slender from a lifestyle unencumbered by the tight spaces accustomed with underground life. Their most defining features however are all are born with jet black hair, dark brown skin and eyes of any color that sparkle like fine gemstones. Climate/Terrain Deserts and Mountains Territories Gold Dwarves hold economic and political control over most of the northwestern areas of the Burning Sands save for those under the sway of the Naga and Ifrit. Society Gold Dwarf society is a financial institution in which your level of wealth and influence determines your place in society. The wealthiest (as long as they are self made rather than through inheretance) hold political positions and governs most all aspects of society. The major source of their prosperity is utilizing their dwarven mining skills to locate and dig for water, which is worth more than any gold in a land where water is scarce. However being also able to control said water and who it goes too makes them quite a bit of enemies. Unlike quite a few of their xenophobic brethren, Gold Dwarves are incredibly social with other races, especially if good relations (and trade) leads to more wealth in the end. Quite a few towns and cities in the Burning Sands made up of mostly non-dwarf races are still under political control of a Gold Dwarf official. Species Relations Gold Dwarves represent the hub of all open trade in the Burning Sands, establishing connections with the Neutral Territory and to a certain degree the Seelie Lands despite questionable business practices (less reptutable Gold Dwarves driven by greed have even been known to deal with the Unseelie Court if the price is right). They find kinship with other monetarily minded fae such as Leprechauns or any with an eye for business and always stay on good terms with most anyone as a personal code, believing anyone can be of use to you in the future. However their open practice of slave trading has made them quite a few enemies among native desert races such as the Bastet, Redfoot Halfling and Anubian. Gender Relations/Roles Gold Dwarf females have a unique place in society. On one hand they are treated like fine treasures, never denied a single desire and lavished with gifts by both parents or signficant other, causing most all to be spoiled rotten and manipulative when they don't get what they want. On the other hand, each is little more than another treasure in the posession of an owner and any treasure has its price. A Gold Dwarf male won't hesitate to sell off one of his wives for the right price with virtually no emotional attachment or concern for their well being. Likewise Gold Dwarves who are suffering financially have been known to offer females of his family as concubines to financial peers for a reasonable rate. Love/Courtship For most Gold Dwarves, love is little more than how much something is worth too you and unfortunately, you will usually come across something worth more to you in your lifetime. As such, the most influential Gold Dwarves are known to have a personal harem of multiple wives for his own pleasures or that of others. Traditionally at least one is chosen as his favorite (usually the first) and is above any price that can be offered but even then their version of true love is still seen as merely them being above any monetary value. Sex For a Dwarf subrace, Gold Dwarves are surprisingly passionate and indulgent in their sexual activities, able to afford the most lavish and extravigant orgies in which partners are shared among peers (a common method of ending a long business meeting) and no kink or fetish is off limits to those who believe they are above all judgement. Among their own wives, a Gold Dwarf may show tenderness and affection, but this is a side he rarely shows outside of the bedroom for fear of making him feel weak or vulnerable to others. Birthright : Ore Sense: Gold Dwarves can inherently sense the presence of precious metals within cave walls and beneath the ground, making them naturally expert miners. Favored Class Most all Gold Dwarves are artisans in whatever their chosen industry is. They prefer to employ those of other classes when certain services are needed. Combat Gold Dwarves were once a powerful force on the battlefield but in recent years have instead turned to merely funding war or taking up positions of leadership rather than become directly involved in conflict. Development Really no idea how to explain this one...just liked the aesthetic.